


Thieves Thieving the Thief

by qwanderer



Category: Leverage, The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Multi, but Thick as Thieves only very mildly, in which the gang read Queen's Thief, this spoils The Thief pretty badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: One day, when they were walking through an airport on their way to a job, Parker saw a book that spoke to her, and she pocketed it.





	Thieves Thieving the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this until you have at least read The Thief! Go! Go forth and read!
> 
> I asked myself "is there anyone else on this site who is already a fan of both these fandoms?" and then I realized I knew. Hi, Terapsina!

Since Eliot had taught her about art, Parker had been watching more things to see if they spoke to her. Sometimes it meant she didn't steal them, because what they said was important, and she wanted other people to hear it. 

Books were different. There were copies of them everywhere, and you had to _have_ them to get the whole message. 

So one day, when they were walking through an airport on their way to a job, Parker saw a book that spoke to her, and she pocketed it. 

There was a plain elegance to the cover, two hands cupping some kind of rounded stone, and the title was, simply, The Thief. 

Obviously it was meant for her. 

* * *

She started reading it at the gate. 

"Huh," said Hardison, looking at the cover, then hacked himself an ebook copy, and sent an audiobook to Eliot's phone. 

"Huh," said Eliot, and put in one earbud. 

* * *

Hardison gasped at the reveals, and looked at the other two. He didn't know if they'd gotten to the same spot. So he waited until they'd all finished the book. 

They never so much as looked surprised. They just smiled. 

"Did you guys see that coming?" Hardison asked. 

"What?" asked Eliot. "That he was a grifter, or that he was a successful thief?" 

"That he had the thing the whole time," Hardison said. 

"Of course," Parker replied. "That's really the only reason for a thief to have long hair." 

They both smirked at him. Hardison laughed. 

* * *

Without having to be asked, Hardison got them both the rest of the series, and they read the second one on the flight home. 

Hardison started calling Parker "My queen," half-joking. They were all thieves after all, and she was the queen of them. 

The first time Eliot called her that, it was in dead earnest. 

* * *

It wasn't until after they finished book five that Parker knew what to call them in return. 

"My Immakuk," she said, kissing Hardison on the forehead. Then, to Eliot, brushing aside his hair to do the same to him, "my Ennikar." 

Because they were each other's, as much as they were hers.


End file.
